Starting to be Good
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: This fanfiction is twenty-nine years before the episode, "Holidays of Future Passed". DISCONTINUED!
1. New Student

Hello to all of you like you guys see this is my **new** Simpsons fanfiction; this fanfiction is probably going to be a twelve or sixteen chapter... it depends. It's up to you- oh and by the way this twenty-nine years before the future episode "Holidays of Future Passed". If there are some in there that you already saw in the **Simpson** category let me know and I'll change it.

* * *

><p>It wasn't pleasant for boys like Bart Simpson to go school on a beautiful morning such like this one because he wanted to do pranks outside- well there's lunch time and recess- he didn't care all he wanted to do is a prank on someone in the early morning which means right before schools starts but he couldn't think of any pranks right now so he pushed that though aside for now. He walked slowly into the classroom until he was stopped by a hand pressed on his shoulder and the spiked haired boy gave a loud gulp and turned around to see Principal Skinner giving him a stern glance.<p>

"Don't give Edna a hard time. She hasn't slept last night so do your best behaviour that you got, is that clear, Simpson?"

"Yes Principal Skinner." This has stopped there and he continued to walk towards his classroom and he mumbled something under his breath about Skinner being a douchebag and went to his seat as his nerdy friend Milhouse VanHouten greeted him, "Hi Bart what's up?"

"Oh not much just that…" Bart stopped as he started to feel anger seeping into him and took a breath to continue to speak, "… Principal Skinner doesn't want me to give a hard time on Krabapple so that means no pranks on her."

"Well there should be a good reason" simply said Milhouse and Bart just shrugged and they have heard _click_ outside the classroom and the kids has quieted downed and the door has opened with a pale Edna Krabapple as she stumbled a few times and that made Bart in shame as he took back and finally listened to what Skinner has said "best behaviour".

"Good morning class." This was a weak and she suddenly slumped her head against the desk and started to snore as that made the students fill with worry and one of the twins broke the silence, "Alright who is waking the teacher up?"

"I'll go get Principal Skinner- it looks like she's quite sick if you ask me." Was Martin Prince's answer as he made his way towards the door and Bart called back, "Hey Martin while you do that I'll try to wake up Mrs. K, alright?"

"Sure". Then Martin has departed to find Principal Skinner and Bart has hopped on his feet trying to figure how to wake her but he'll sure find a way, he was now in front of Mrs. Krabappel's desk and tapped slowly her hand as it began to be harder as he was going to scream in her ear until a "Bart don't you dare do what I'm thinking what you're going to do!" and he turned to Principal Skinner and Martin Prince in front of him.

Seymour Skinner was helping Edna to place her in the couch in the Staff room and he later returned to tell that class is over for today… for them that is. Bart was outside with Milhouse and Nelson until they saw a girl with black hair approaching them and all boys stand up still as they whistled at her. The girl has giggled; the girl was a real beauty with her black hair tied in beehive but not puffy like Marge's- it was just like… just gorgeous with a fringe hanging down with those sparkling blue eyes- those perfect white teeth like those celebrities have, that girl was just too perfect to be a ten year-old.

"Hi my name's Emma Duhamel and I am origin from France but me and my family moved here a week ago and may I ask is…" Emma started saying as she started to blush. The three boys slowly leaned in to hear her more as they had those dopey grins on their faces.

"When is school starting- oh silly me it's already started- well then where's- where's Edna Krabapple's class?" she asked as she did little of stammering but it must be because she was timid and that she didn't want to feel like a complete klutz in front of those boys. Bart was the first to step in front of her as he kissed her hand, "Well our class is out because our teacher somehow passed out but don't worry tomorrow we will be at school."

The girl giggled as she blushed. "Okay then I was just asking this- well then I have…"

"My name's Milhouse _my_ princess and here are Bart Simpson: the great prankster in Springfield and Nelson Muntz: one of the bullies of the school" said Milhouse as he winked at her and the girl yet continued to giggle as both Bart and Nelson rolled their eyes skyward and Colin kissed also her hand as he bowed to her and there was Martin who also bowed and Nelson pushed all the guys that were around her and cleared his throat, "May I introduced myself correctly my name's Nelson Muntz like the geek over there said and I'll be your royal servant…"

Then that's when the guys started to all ballistic and the chaos of war of boys has begun and all the girls were watching from the window as so did the teachers and the girls watched with jealousy and Lisa Simpson glared as she hissed, "What the fuck is Colin doing with _her_ what does she have to be so special about, hey?"

"Now students let's get back to class," Mrs. Hoover said as she walked back to the chalkboard. "Oh and Lisa you're in detention for using a bad language."

* * *

><p>"Mom this day was beyond my favourite" said Bart as he gave his mother a warm smile.<p>

"Like if I want to know" sarcastically said Lisa as she rolled her eyes and took a sip of lemonade and ignore what her brother was going to say.

"What is it, honey?" asked a smiling Marge as she run a hand through her son's hair and Bart has joyfully announced, "I didn't do any pranks today… I was all good."

That has made Homer choke on the pork he had in his mouth, Lisa spit her soya milk while Maggie dropped her pacifier and Marge was in a bundle of joy to hear her little boy was being nice.

"Oh Bart this is such a good thing…"

"Because I think I met the girl of my dreams… a beautiful ten year-old princess that comes from France and including Mrs. K wasn't feeling well today." This was the response from Bart Simpson as he started to do a love gaze such of a sudden and Lisa groaned as she slapped her face with the palm of her hand.


	2. School is Canceled

There you go here's the second chapter of _Starting to be Good_ but like I said in the previous chapter: "If some of you have noticed that some scenes/part have been already used in some other fanfictions let me know and suggest me something to replace it." And that it will be the same for the other chapters of this fanfiction- well now have a good reading, _Simpsons_ fans.

* * *

><p>It was Friday and it was a peaceful day at Springfield Elementary school except that there were all the guys from the Springfield elementary that were drooling over her, yes she was of course the new student who has arrived in Springfield from France, Emma Duhamel. Emma was showing some things from France as the boys simply looked at them as one said "They aren't as beautiful as you." As another one has said "You are the prettiest girl of Springfield Elementary school." While they didn't know all the girls of Springfield of elementary school watched with jealousy and the twins' eyes just twitched.<p>

"Argh, look how many guys she attracts… pure disgust." Sherri has stopped twitching and her nostrils were flaring as her eyes were glaring but then they saw the girl from the origin of France sight as they thought they saw the girl let a tear down and so many guys asked her "What's wrong, sugar bun?" or "Babe being sad is not going to make your day brighter." And then they realized that it was because she needed a _female _friend and they suddenly felt guilt wash over them and they walked over as they saw a few boys glaring at them as they girls just ignored them and Jenny took her hand as Emma smiled weakly and took her things with her, the girls and Emma went further as the boys tried to follow but the sixth grade girls just hissed or growled at them.

"Thank you girls I really needed it- I needed a friend and which is not a boy!" this was Emma's answer as she twisted her foot around and slightly felt her cheeks burning. The girls were giggling at Emma's reaction but Terri patted her hand, "Oh don't worry we will sure be your friend and protect you from those bird brains."

"Thanks, say what your name is?"

All the girls have introduced themselves and Emma shook hands with all of them, "It's a pleasure to meet you all, I'm sure we will be great friends."

"Oh yes we will." Alex response as placed her hand on Emma's shoulder. Then Becky slowly gave her a friendship bracelet which Emma quickly accepted it and placed it on.

Now the bell has rang as Principal Skinner has called to everyone that school was yet again to be canceled and all the students have groaned as the girls turned to Emma as they smiled and showed her the way to go out and while the girls all went in their ways… except for seven of them: Becky, Lisa, Alex, Jenny, Sherri, Terri and Emma. Then the young black haired girl with blue eyes has snapped her fingers, "Mon dieu! I've gotten a good idea!"

"What Emma, what did you think of to spend the rest of the day?" the twins have chanted together as they twirled around and the rest of the girls simply rolled their eyes off them and the twins have stopped.

"Well what about the six of you coming to my house but bring your stuff my family is rich and my house here like it was in France is like a château… obviously- I meant yeah." Then the girls all cheered as they headed towards their house to get their things.

* * *

><p>"Hi mom, hi dad." Called quickly Lisa before heading upstairs to her room and Marge wondered why she was here as early and walked slowly with Maggie in her arms as the toddler was sucking no stopped her pacifier.<p>

Marge have walked slowly in Lisa's room as she packed her bathing suit and towel and Marge raised an eyebrow as she placed her free hand on her hip, "Now Lisa where are you going?"

"To my new friend's house mom." Was Lisa's answer and Homer quietly wrapped his arms around her waist as with the free hand slapped Homer's cheek playfully, "Homer not in front of the kids!"

"I'm used to it- I mean Bart and I has already seen you two 'making out' and it wasn't really pretty." Lisa laughed as she thought it was funny but Homer and Marge glared right off at her as she has quickly shut up and left to go to Emma's as the parents of three children sight in relief to know that there is no more children that will interrupt their "romance" day as Homer thought of his coworkers and why was he not working, it was that simple he didn't want to work and who cares if he will get fired he just wanted to be with Marge and that made Marge so happy- even though at first she _was_ mad at him for not going to work.

"So honey what do you want to do today… some more spicy romance in bed?" asked Homer as he moved his eyes up and down as Marge giggled, she knew what he was talking about and it was "sex" literally- he obviously wanted this right now even if they could have waited late at night.

"Oh Homie, you know what is the answer." This was Marge's flirtiest response as she swayed towards him and laid a hand on his chest as he flushed as he kissed her with passion until a voice interrupted.

"Oh god, you guys should get a room, making out in front of people is not the answer." Bart has tapped his foot as he smirked at them as they both grown a deep rouge on their faces and muttered to each other, "Our 'spicy' time is not now- we have to wait a little longer."

* * *

><p>Lisa was now in the Duhamel's doorstep as the young Emma has opened the door and cheered the young Simpson girl to enter the château as we can call those big houses, it was so large- so humongous and it didn't feel as real as Lisa kept staring at it with amazement as she heard Emma laugh, "Impressive, hey? Come on in Lisa or you're going to keep staring at it with amazement?"<p>

"Oh right sorry, it's just I can't believe in a castle like that." Lisa walked in as she felt her cheeks burning and a servant has helped her as she said "thank you" and he smiled back at her as he left and Emma took her hand as they went to her room, as they went in it was quite big in Lisa's opinion… but it was something when she saw the bed: it was heart shaped with lots of cushions and stuffed animals on it. Lisa has also stared all around her as if she would be surprised, she was already in love with Emma's room and suddenly… the doorbell rang while the girls simply laughed and went to greet the other girls.

* * *

><p>The teachers were all in the Staff room glaring at Seymour Skinner for canceling school and Skinner clasped his hands together as he wanted this "glaring" to stop. He really didn't deserved to get those glares as he talked with delicate, "I know some- I meant all of you are very angry at me for having done this but Edna needs me a little more so…"<p>

"Only because of this, we really should get Inspector Chalmers to finish this off…" started off Mrs. Hoover as her eye twitched. Seymour clasped his hand over mouth to shut her with "Chalmers" and placed a finger on his lips.

"Please… not him… I don't want more trouble- I meant that it wasn't my intention of doing this but the only thing I worry about is going to Edna quickly even if school isn't finished I have to go to Edna because she's… _pregnant_." He waited to see their reaction but they remained the same as Willy got up and suddenly slammed his hand on the little table and smoke starting to get out of his ears.

"So you're going to do the same excuse for the last nine months? This is unacceptable you should really need to chill out, Edna's not going to die- only pregnancy- and when women are pregnant they can get sick."

Seymour Skinner rubbed his temples with two fingers and wondered if they are going to let him go away from that intention and let them complaining to him.

* * *

><p>Bart has grumbled as he kicked some rocks, he and Milhouse decided to pay a little visit to Mrs. Krabapple for a change and so they were now in her doorway as she has opened it and smiled weakly as she has let them come inside the house. She was so embarrassed that she didn't have anything to give them, well it wasn't out and she wasn't doing that great to get something. The boys has sighted as Bart shook his head and felt some pity for his teacher and walked up to her.<p>

"Mrs. K, we could always do it ourselves if you aren't feeling that terrific… that is."

"Oh Bart your such a sweetheart now, thinking of it could you please get some small pizzas that I left in the oven before I became nauseous and started to vomit, please." Bart could see that his teacher looked pale and exhausted, she had dark shadows under her eyes and her hair seemed messy and both boys could see that she needed of vomiting again.

Edna was feeling nauseous again- it felt like a wave of nauseous falling down on her, her stomach started to get bubbly and with a quick finger she told Milhouse to get a bucket and he was told to do as he gave the old dark bucket that was next to the sink and ducked her face in the bucket as she heaved and heaved as Bart patted on her back, "Well I guess we should be going."

"No please I'm sorry I just want to have visitors here while my Seymour is not here." She was desperate to have someone with her and both boys nodded absent-minded as they finally stayed, the truth is that their parents' were probably going to have some 'spicy' moments. Edna felt relieved when they finally wanted to stay and she decided to tell them that she went to the hospital.

"I've went to the hospital with Seymour"- she has paused and waited for their reaction but nothing- "… and we saw the most miraculous thing that could happen to us… we're going to be parents' in nine months."

Both boys' mouth has dropped and congratulated her, now Edna sated comfortable on the couch as she sighted and stroked her stomach with her fingers as Bart has suddenly pointed out that she couldn't smoke anymore and Edna said that she knew about that and she was alright with this and that she wanted to quit anyways and then Bart had to ask how will Skinner will come live with her because of his mother who doesn't want him to be with any woman at all… or it seemed to be and with that Edna has sighted and thought that he would announced the big news to his mother and that made both boys unsure about this.


	3. A happy Morning?

"Hi Bart, _comment tu vas_?" Smiled sweetly Emma as she entered the Simpsons' house and looked around her and she gazed in amazement as she found the house quite beautiful.

"What did you say after my name, Emma?" have asked Bart who was filled with questions in his head. What does that sentence means? Why did it sounded hot when she said it? Oh and why am I saying "hot" when the master of pranks knows… wait I'm ten- only ten years and ½!

"Oh that it means only 'how are you' in French" have said afterwards Emma as she danced around the hallway and Marge comes in greeting the young girl.

"Hi Emma, I'm Marge and I'm Bart's mommy…" and that made Emma giggled as that Bart blush in embarrassment as he placed his hands on his face.

"Mom I told you not to embarrasses me in front of Emma."

"Oh sorry sweetie," she said apologetically to Bart and returned to face as she was going to say something but got interrupted by Homer who was screaming like a little girl and was waving his arms in the air and stumbled in the stairs as the towel around him has tear off from his body and he went to Marge all panicky.

"Marge there was a spider in the shower…" he was going to continue until he saw her face was glaring at him as she shooed him upstairs as she send the kids an apologist smile and went upstairs as Emma has coughed in a fakery way.

"Alright… well this was… _weird_!" then she turns to Bart with still shock written in her face. "Does your father do that all the time?"

She could see that he was blushing in embarrassment as he replied nervously, "Yeah you can say that again… most of the time."

"Dang your cute when your blushing." Was this a compliment or just mockery? Bart was thinking at this as he was going to say something but she has interrupted him, "It was a compliment by the way."

"Oh! Sorry then… I thought," said Bart as he was still blushing. "Never mind so now let's do a prank on Moe."

"Who's that…" she was going to continue until she finally knew who it was. "?Oh that _bar man_ yes now I remember, my mother goes there- the only thing my father and brother dislikes about- _mom drinking_." She has rolled her eyes skyward as Bart fell in love with her eyes…

"Want to take a prank on Moe, you're the prank master am I right?" asked timidly Emma as Bart nodded and he guided her to the living room. Bart has dialed the bar's number as he finally heard Moe answer and Bart handed the phone to Emma as she gasped with a smiled and then said as she rolled her finger in her black hair and mustered all the manly voice she could:

"Hey is Mirage _peter _is here?" while Bart has covered his mouth to laugh and then Emma has smirked back at him as she heard Moe telling to wait a minute and then told the folks, then the folks at the bar had exploded with laughter as the two children was laughing and then Moe threatened them to seek his revenge on them. Emma has placed down the receiver as her and Bart continued to laugh.

"Hey, what's so funny, kids?" Marge has called from the kitchen.

"Nothing mom, nothing too serious…" Bart had stopped directly as he continued to laugh and they both watched Krusty the Clown together and heard a saxophone plays peacefully as Emma clasped her hands together. "Wow… who sings _that_ beautifully?"

"Lisa… she's kind of special."

"Well your sister is _also_ my friend just to let you know," she glared at him but her expression has softened as she guide him to the kitchen as they sated on the table. Homer came inside as he drools as Marge glared once more at him as stopped directly and sated next to his son.

"Oh so that's the _famous_ Emma Duhamel as I've heard from my boy," said Homer as he nodded approvingly in her direction. Marge handed him a big stack of pancakes as he digs in but stopped between bites. "So Emma what are you doing in Springfield?"

Marge whacks him in the back of the head. "Homer J. Simpson! Not when you're eating… and **not** when there is a guest in our house!" have scolded Marge as she rolled her eyes and Lisa came in as she hugged her new friend, "Hi Emma… how are you?"

"I am good mon amie thank you for asking this," have hugged back Emma as she laughed and with that Lisa sits next to her. Emma had surely her French accent as she blinked and her stomach started to growl. "But then again I am sure hungry I haven't eaten this morning- I told my mom that your mother won't mind but if she…"

"Nonsense Emma, I'm happy that there's a guest here." Marge handed her a plate of eggs and a French toasts next to it with couple of fruits. "It's just like Paris- oh and for your question Mr. Simpson well my parents wanted a change and so here we are in Springfield."

"Thank goodness that you settled in here because it's such a beautiful…" have gently said Marge but a fakery cough was shown from Homer as he rolled his eyes. "Beautiful Marge, you sure you're saying?"

"Homie for the loves of god don't you dare make our guest uncomfortable now!"

"It's alright Mrs. Simpsons every city or town or village has defaults," sweetly said Emma as she winked in Marge's direction as Marge laughed nervously and then returned to cook some more.

"So Lisa do you and your brother have something to do today after this?" have asked Emma smiling sweetly as she shifted and winked at Bart as he felt his cheeks burn.

"Your cheeks are burning Bart." Lisa was laughing at her brother who tried to hide his head underneath the table but Emma pulled his shirt backwards as she laughed sweetly at him. "Don't be shy it's alright if your cheeks burns."

Bart gulped and nodded and continued to look away as Marge handed him his breakfast and then to Lisa as the three of them has dug in and were too busy to eat to hear the waling's of Maggie and the complaints of Homer.

* * *

><p>"Seymour can you tell me why you didn't come home last night and can you tell me again what is she doing here?"<p>

Agnes Skinner was pacing back and forth furiously as Principal Skinner and Mrs. Krabapple was shifting uncomfortably against the couch that was at Agnes' house and then Agnes has stopped just to eyes suspiciously at them and Seymour has sighted as he got up.

"Mother please let me explain," said Principle Skinner as he sighted once more. "It's just because well… Edna's pregnant and I want to support- so SURPRISE MOTHER you're going to be a grandmother!" he has flung his arms in the air as a big grin has spread on his face. Agnes' face has paled as she sputtered an "B-B- but Seymour your just a child… child you hear me!" and then this has cringed Principal Skinner as he rolled his eyes out.

"Mother I am a man I can take care of myself thank you… and I'm very happy that I'm going to be a father." This was a strict answer as if he was still in the army and Agnes gasped as she fainted and then Seymour rushed to her as he was in relief.

"Mother are you alright?" whispered Principal Skinner in her ear and with that Agnes has bolted straight up as she rubbed her temples and sighted.

"What an awful dream…" and then Principal Skinner and Edna looked at each other as Principal Skinner has returned to his mother with a nervous smile.

"It wasn't a dream it was _real_ that news." And with that Agnes has fainted once more while Edna shook her head in disgust, "I can't believe that your mother is _that_ cruel."

"Oh leave mother alone for now Edna she just received the news she'll get used to it afterwards, no?" and that has made Principal Skinner worried as he suddenly felt tensed at what was going to be his mother's reaction in the future. He turned to Edna who was checking the time on her watch and took a glance at him and they both nodded.

"It's time that we head off Edna but first let me take mother to her room." And he quickly taken her to her room as Edna sighted as she shook disapprovingly as she knew that Agnes was doing a plan to keep her soon away from her… she was sure of it. Principal Skinner has come back downstairs and kissed Edna on the lips as he wrapped an arm around her.

"So… did your mother woke up?" have nervously asked Edna as they went in Principal Skinner's car and they have left Agnes' house quickly as he answered back, "No but I wrote a note for mother that I'll go get my stuff later when we'll be settled in our new _house_."

They have stopped to the Simpsons' house; they saw just in time the three children getting out as Edna whispered in his ear "I've stopped smoking just to let you know." And that made Principal Skinner smile with satisfaction. They have both got out of the car as the three children has gasped as they afterwards nodded at them as they went to them, Edna looked radiant to see that they didn't look so scared when they saw them approaching them and Principal Skinner said gaily:

"So kids, want us to drive you kids to the park because we can sure do it."

* * *

><p>Hi Sorry for the "await" of this chapter; so here was the third chapter of <em>Starting to be Good<em> and hope you guys enjoyed it- also thank you for the reviews I have recieved for the last chapter it was really appreciated. Okay so what else... nothing much than that it's the last warning: If you guys see there was/is some scenes or stuff like that you already have seen in well don't hesitate to tell me and suggest me a new one, m'kay? Alright then see you next time for the next chapter of _Starting to be Good_.


	4. The Saturday

I'm afraid to announce you guys that I'm discontinuing this story. I have no more motivation into updating this story; this chapter is like a farewell thing- saying that it's discontinued and all. That doesn't mean I'll stop writing _Simpsons_ stories just stopping writing this one.

The reason why is finally not only because I am no longer motivated but the idea I had almost two years- that idea I founded that it was fabulous but now I find it's completely shit. I am going to do a one shot story of how Bart and the gang met: yes it will be still at school. I just found that they fell for each other too quick as I can _and_ I find Emma looks like a **Mary-sue** in this one.

So this is my apologies to all of the ones who favourite/follows this story, this chapter is going to be short. Like I said this is a goodbye and dedicated for the ones who patient for almost two years. Once again my apologies, no I won't ask **Tigerblack62** or anyone else to edit it for me because it's only one chapter and it's discontinued. I'll probably ask **Tigerblack62** to edit probably some future stories of _The Simpsons _I'll do. _If that/these idea(s) was already used my apologies_. _I'm still an Edna x Skinner fan_.

**Warning**: it's short- probably even shorter than the author's note.

* * *

><p>Seymour Skinner has dropped the children to the park; the children thanked him and Edna. Edna and Skinner nodded as they immediately went to see how Agnes Skinner was doing. She's still probably unconscious again. Bart, Lisa and Emma started to chase at each other for an hour before they needed a break.<p>

They hear the ice-cream truck as the three of them has cheered and went to go towards it. It has stopped, Emma told to Bart and Lisa ice-cream in French is _Créme à Glaçe_. The Simpson siblings simply nodded but an idea just came up: they had no money. They both growled in rage until they heard a: "_Emma, ma petite fille!_"

"It means 'Emma, my little girl!' in French." Emma then turns to her source as she saw her father, "_Papa_!"

A man with short black hair hugged tightly Emma as Bart and Lisa were suddenly amused by that. Emma broke the hug and she introduced her new friends to her father. Mr. Duhamel raised an eyebrow up, "Don't have any money, kids?"

He had of course a French accent, Bart and Lisa immediately liked him right away. They saw that in that man's voice there was gentle and kindness. He asked what they wanted and when they told him he ordered their ice-creams and gave it to them. Bart knew that he won't pull a prank on that man: he noted that.

* * *

><p>Edna and Seymour went inside of his mother's home; they were trying to see where she was. They found her sitting on the couch with a murderous look on her face. "So Skinner I'm going to be a grandmother, am I right?"<p>

Skinner gulped, "Yes… mother."

"Pack your things and get out of here," screamed Agnes as she pointed towards the staircase.

Then with that the expected father went up as he went to pack his things and left with his girlfriend. Agnes has thrown a table lamp across the room as she muttered angrily, "I have no longer a son." Before a tear left her eye.

* * *

><p>Emma's mother has come into Moe's Tavern after work; Homer was sitting like usually with Lenny, Carl and Barney. She decided to join them as she said with her best French accent, "Hey, can I join you guys?"<p>

"Sure why- wait! You're a woman!" Lenny was surprised; he knows he already saw ladies into Moe's bar but not always. Emma's mother glared at him, "So… I'm an alcoholic. I'm allowed to come here."

Then she turns to Moe as she brusquely said, "Hey, bar man! I want my beer here!" and she placed a twenty dollar bill on the counter. Moe turns angrily to her as the three guys beside her glared, Moe said with disgust, "Listen there, little lady. I don't know who you are but you better…"

"Stop talking, I give you money. Now you give me my beer." She continued with brusquely and with innocence she said, "Listen I'm sorry this is a new place for me and I want to get drunk before returning home."

Moe grinned as the guys cheered and with that she started a conversation with the four guys.


End file.
